


Birthday.

by visionsofgidevn



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Armie Hammer - Freeform, Birthday, Ficlet?, M/M, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, not sure what this is but I had the idea, oneshot maybe?, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofgidevn/pseuds/visionsofgidevn
Summary: It’s Armie’s birthday and Timmy is a teeeease.





	Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted Charmie piece! I might add to it sometime or throw it in a fic but I just had the idea for it, maybe a lil tease. ;) I wanna thank the babes on tumblr that helped me out! I got inspired from the song Birthday by All Time Low.

_You know I want you in the worst way._

“I have a surprise for you.”

Slowly glancing up from his phone, oceanic hues met the flushed, grinning features of his lover, a brow cocking in response and curiosity. “A surprise?”

Armie was met with a nod, those soft curls falling into Timothee’s face, a grin beaming before that pouty lower lip was tugged between pearly whites. Seeing Timmy bite his lip always caused a reaction within Armie and he wasn’t sure why. Oral fixation, perhaps?

A sigh, and then: “I told you not to get me anything. Birthdays are for food. And sex.”

Timothee pushed raven curls from his forehead and could feel a blush begin at his collar before faintly dusting his features as Armie spoke. “Well…” He cleared his throat, bag rustling in his grasp. “Too bad. You’ll love it, I promise. Just try not to laugh.”

A soft chuckle escaped the blonde and he nodded, giving in to Timmy. As always. “Fine, fine. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Those words were met with a sly smile and he could just barely hear the “I hope not” as the boy left the room.

~~~~~

What seemed like an eternity later, he could hear the soft footsteps and Armie grinned to himself. “Finally. What took you so lo—”

Eyes widening as the brunette entered the bedroom, he could see a beautiful blush spread from the hill of his cheekbones, all the way down his throat and chest. A container of frosting clutched between delicate fingers, his gaze skirted up Timothee’s body before lingering for a moment on those parted, reddened lips.

There was no mistaking the look in Timothee’s eyes, no matter how nervous he looked on the outside.

“Happy birthday…”

There was a slight rasp in his voice as he spoke. Standing there in all his glory, Timothee had meticulously painted a heart on his chest and down his torso in cake frosting. Gazing lower down his body, he noticed the thigh high socks and heels. His own lips parted from the sight, skin prickling with heat as his lover stood there, baring himself to Armie. Dropping his phone onto the bed, fingertips brushed over his own lips before speaking.

“This is probably the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

A soft laugh escaped Timmy before he moved closer, stepping carefully in the heels. “I hoped you would like it, I wasn’t sure about the heels though. Overkill?”

Shaking his head, a hand came up to snatch around Timmy’s wrist, bringing him closer and onto the bed, a low rumble escaping Armie’s throat as he brushed lips over Timmy’s collar bone. “Just perfect. I have the prettiest baby boy.”

The low sound of those words sent a tremble through Timothee’s body, dark lashes fluttering as his eyes fell shut, melting from the feeling of lips on his heated skin.

“You’re my birthday cake.” Armie grinned against Timothee’s throat before gathering up some frosting with his finger and sucking it into his mouth.

“Less calories.” The brunette grinned cheekily before licking a bit of frosting from Armie’s lower lip.


End file.
